


Chapter 5: A Day with the Holts

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [5]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance has lunch at the Holt residence, and Sam and Colleen instruct Lance and Pidge in the art of ballroom dancing.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Chapter 5: A Day with the Holts

Lance arrived promptly at the Holt residence at 11:00 a.m. He walked up to their front doorstep and rang the doorbell. He heard Pidge’s voice from inside the house. “I’ll get it!” The door opened. Standing before him was a young woman that Lance almost didn’t recognize. She was wearing a light green, knee-length dress with a flouncy skirt, and with a darker green cardigan, and sensible black flats. Her hair was braided into a neat bun with a few stray curls to frame her face. Around her neck was the same golden heart-shaped locket that he had seen her wearing lately, but today she was also wearing sparkling golden earrings. He hadn’t ever seen Pidge dressed so femininely before. She had, apparently, experimented with the makeup that her mother bought her last night as well—eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara...Her brows seemed thinner and more carefully shaped, her cheeks rosier, her lips pinker, with a bit of gloss. She was stunning. Lance just gaped at her in shock.  
“Hi, Lance! Please come inside.”  
“Pidge, you look beautiful! I mean, not that you don’t always look beautiful, but today you look especially glamorous.” He couldn’t stop staring at her. She looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile. Her already rosy cheeks seemed even pinker for a moment.  
“Thank you. You look very handsome in blue. It brings out your eyes.”  
I knew it, he thought, feeling his face heat up. She thinks I look good in blue. “I brought dessert, and another surprise for later.” He was carrying a white box from the bakery and a white bag filled with the cookies that Hunk baked. His guitar case was slung across his back.  
“Let’s put those on the sideboard,” she said, indicating the white packages. “Is that your guitar?”  
“Yes, I was hoping to play a song that I wrote for you later today.”  
“You wrote a song for me?” Pidge looked absolutely delighted. Her eyes sparkled more than her earrings.  
“I wrote a part for you to sing as well. I’ll teach you to later if you’d like.”  
“Sure!” She was genuinely enthusiastic about the idea. “You really are Mr. Perfect,” she gushed. Lance looked incredibly bashful for a moment, but then smiled and set his guitar down in the living room.  
“The dining room is this way,” Pidge called to him, beckoning him to follow her. He followed her into the next room, where, he saw, Sam had just finished setting the table.  
“Hello, Lance.”  
“Commander Holt, sir.” They shook hands.  
“Katie, the oven timer just went off.”  
“I’ve got it, Mom!” She disappeared into the kitchen. Sam and Lance followed her.  
“Hello, Mrs. Holt.”  
“Lance, dear, it’s good to see you again. Sam, could you pour the drinks? And Lance, could you grab the salad bowl?” Pidge had a large casserole dish, that she held with oven mitts. Colleen was carrying a basket, covered with a white cloth. Everyone followed her back into the dining room, where Bae Bae was excitedly jumping around and wagging her tail.  
“Down, girl!” he heard Pidge say to her dog.  
It took several moments, but everyone took turns serving the item that they had carried into the dining room. When at last they were ready to be seated, Lance pulled out a chair for Pidge, and she thanked him. Sam and Colleen exchanged approving smiles at this gesture. Lance was the last to be seated, and upon doing so, Mr. Holt asked that they bow their heads to say grace before the meal. Bae Bae already had her little paws on Lance’s thigh and whined for attention. Lance waited until the prayer was over to give the family’s beloved pet a scratch behind her ears.  
“Aw, who’s a good girl, huh?” Lance asked.  
“Ruff!”  
“Bae Bae, leave Lance alone,” Colleen said. Pidge was giggling at them.  
“So, Lance, how are things going with the young pilots that you are training?” Sam asked.  
“Great, sir. The data collection module on the new virtual reality flight simulator has been upgraded, thanks to Pidge and Matt. We are able to give the pilot trainees more accurate feedback on their strengths and weaknesses than ever before, and design an individual training program for each candidate.” Lance hoped that he said that right. He wanted to sound intelligent.   
Sam lifted his eyebrows. “That’s good to hear. Iverson says you’re a natural when it comes to teaching the youngest cadets. He says you have a way with kids.”  
Pidge smiled proudly at her boyfriend, then looked at her father. “He really does, Dad. They absolutely love him.” Lance smiled as he took a sip of his drink.  
“Iverson may be retiring as early as next year. He may be making a recommendation soon regarding the next head flight instructor.”  
“I don’t expect that it will be me. I’m too young, and I don’t have the experience.”  
“Actually, all of the Paladins have more combat hours than any of the MFE pilots, Lance. There’s so much Altean technology in the new Ares fighters that I think that a Paladin might actually be an ideal candidate for the job. I can put in a good word for you if you’d like.”  
Lance beamed at him. “Thank you. I would really appreciate that, sir.” Colleen and her daughter exchanged knowing looks. Sam was beginning to warm up to Lance a bit.  
“We will need more pilots that are familiar with alien technology when the Defender Project is in the testing phase. The designs that Matt and Katie have shown me are nothing short of astonishing. I think their work will go beyond anything I could have dreamed of when I designed the Atlas.”  
“The Atlas is the most amazing craft in the history of human ingenuity,” Pidge said proudly. She gestured across the table. “My father, the humble genius.”  
“I mean it Katie. You and Matt have surpassed me, and I couldn’t be more proud.”  
“Dad, you just like to brag on your family.”  
“I suppose that I do.” He grinned at his wife. “Colleen, the Caesar salad and baked ziti are excellent, as always.”  
“I agree,” said Lance. “Mrs. Holt, you’re a great cook. Thanks for inviting me over.” He took another bite, then chewed and swallowed. “The garlic knots are outstanding. They taste just like the ones my mom makes.”  
“Well, thank you for the compliments, guys, but I am afraid I cannot accept any praise for the garlic knots, Lance. I didn’t make them.”  
“Those are Katie’s,” said Sam. “It’s her great-grandmother’s recipe.”  
Lance looked at Pidge in surprise. She smirked at him. “All this, and I can cook, too.” She winked at him. They all laughed. 

Dessert consisted of coffee and some of the gourmet cheesecake sampler that Lance had bought from the bakery on Tesla Avenue. Sam tried the traditional New York style, Colleen selected a slice of the strawberry cheesecake, and Lance had a chocolate chip flavored piece. Pidge, of course, had a peanut butter flavored slice. I knew she would love that, Lance thought.  
When everyone was finished, they talked for a bit, about Matt, the other Paladins, and current events. Then they all helped Colleen clear the table and clean the kitchen. “I’ll finish up here,” she insisted. “Sam will need help moving the furniture.

Lance removed his sweater and rolled up his sleeves, then helped Sam move the living room furniture aside, while Pidge went into her room to change her shoes. She came back wearing her new, strappy high heels, and without her cardigan. He hadn’t realized that her dress was sleeveless and was designed to accentuate her slender figure’s gentle curves. Lance didn’t think it was possible, but she looked even more beautiful than when she first greeted him earlier. As she descended the staircase, he stared at her, transfixed.  
Sam cleared his throat to break Lance from his reverie.  
“Well, it’s best if you review the basics facing the same direction. Lance, stand to her left. We will review the box step first. You should join hands.”  
Why are my palms so sweaty?! I have held hands with Pidge lots of times. But we were on a mission or floating in space, wearing Paladin armor. Were my hands this sweaty when I held her hand yesterday in the car? No, I don’t think so.  
“That’s it. Left foot forward, slide right, feet together, right foot back, slide left, feet together...good...you’re getting the hang of it. Count it in six...1,2,3,4,5,6...”  
“We should try it in dance position now, Dad.”  
“All right, turn to face each other. Lance, raise your left hand and take Katie’s right hand. Good. Now, Katie, put your left hand on his shoulder. Lance, put your right hand on her back like this...”  
They practiced the waltz, first with the counts, then with the music. Then Lance taught her the rumba, a dance that originated in Cuba. They were so lost in the music and each other’s gaze that they didn’t even hear Matt enter through the front door. He kissed his mother’s cheek and hugged his father. Bae Bae tried to leap into Matt’s arms, so he picked her up and was greeted with slobbery doggy affection. “Who’s the best girl, huh? There’s my Bae Bae!” He set the dog down and then turned to his sibling.  
“What’s this I see? I thought Lance was dating my baby sister, but I come home to find him dancing around our living room with this glamorous young woman that I have never seen before.”  
The music stopped. “Matt!” Pidge hugged her brother.  
“Hey, Matt.” Lance shook his hand.  
“You two look great together. Pidge used to have to dance with me when we were kids, and I was so clumsy, I always stepped on her feet.”  
“Well, Lance hasn’t stepped on my feet, not even once,” Pidge said cheerily.  
“I hate to interrupt your dance lesson, but I need to talk to Dad for a bit.”  
“Is it the new navigation system design?”  
“There are a few glitches I thought you could help me with.”  
“I can help too,” said Pidge.  
“Oh no you don’t, young lady,” Colleen interrupted. “I’ll take over the lesson from here.”  
Colleen had them review the triple step and the rock step, which resulted in Lance and Pidge dancing the jitterbug around the room, laughing to the upbeat jazzy soundtrack Colleen selected. Lance taught Pidge another Cuban dance, the cha cha. They even tried a few simple lifts. (Lance picked her up with ease because Pidge was so lightweight.) Matt and Sam had returned from Sam’s study by then, and the Holts applauded when the song ended.  
“Outstanding!” Sam was impressed.  
“Sam, how about we give these kids a break, and show them how we used to dance when we were young?”  
Sam and Colleen demonstrated the foxtrot and the Viennese waltz with the ease of professional dancers, and Lance, Pidge, and Matt applauded. Matt left to run a few more errands while his sister and her boyfriend tried mimicking his parents demonstration.  
When they had enough dancing for the day, Lance helped Sam put the living room back in order. Pidge had disappeared upstairs to change into a long green tunic, black leggings, and sensible shoes once more.  
“There are plenty of leftovers we can eat for supper, and Matt is picking up pizza on his way home, so Lance should definitely stay to eat dinner with us.” Colleen was insistent.  
“Thanks Mrs. Holt.” Lance reached for his guitar case. “I will sing for my supper, I but I need to practice first.”  
“Come upstairs then,” Pidge suggested. Lance followed her up the stairs.


End file.
